Enamorarse
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Oliver quiere saber lo que es estar enamorado


Le dijeron que algún día se enamoraría, que sería un amor de película, algo extraordinario.

Él sólo preguntó a su madre si tendría algún síntoma de eso. Y sí los había: mariposas en el estómago, nerviosismo, sonrojo o vergüenza y mucha ansiedad.

Nunca se había sentido así con nadie y su papá le decía que tal vez no estaba en edad para ello.

Él lo preguntó cuando tenía 10 años. Hasta ese momento ninguna chica le parecía atractiva y sentía que era raro, porque muchas estaban tras él.

Cuando tenía 12 volvió a preguntar a su madre y ella sólo respondió que fuera paciente, que aparecería la persona indicada.

A los 15 dio su primer beso y a los 17 perdió la virginidad con una prostituta pagada por su padre. Aún así las mariposas seguían sin aparecer.

A los 20 se comprometió con su novia con la que llevaba año y medio. Pero le fue infiel y decidió que era mejor no casarse.

A los 25 iba en el Queen's Gambit y no sólo perdió a su padre, sino que también cinco años atrapado en una isla que lo hicieron madurar y un justiciero.

Cuando volvió a Starling City se dio cuenta de que todos los que lo rodeaban estaban en peligro y comenzó a perderlos más pronto de lo que quisiera. Por ello jamás se enamoró y siempre busco estar con el menor contacto posible, hasta que llegó él.

Flash o Barry Allen era todo lo que él jamás sería. Primero lo mantuvo alejado de su vida, luego el castaño necesito su ayuda y cuando debió pelear con él porque Vibolo había puesto un manto de enojo sobre el forense fue cuando lo sintió.

Primero creyó que había sido uno de los golpes que Barry le dio y casi lo dejan sin aire, pero cuando logró abrazarlo por la espalda y sintió desesperación porque el plan de Wells funcionará, es cuando se dio cuenta, la preocupación se mezclaba con las mariposas y una vez lo soltó y Allen volvió a ser el mismo es cuando notó las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Había caído y fue tal como describió su madre, se había enamorado de Barry Allen. Un hombre enamorado de una mujer desde su más tierna infancia.

Y ahí sintió lo que sus padres jamás le contaron, desilusión. Un sentimiento amargo, una presión en el pecho que no se iba y mantenía su estómago encogido.

Cada vez que hablaba con Barry era un momento que atesoraba y escuchaba sus penas, sobre todo cuando Eddie le pidió matrimonio a Iris y ella aceptó.

-Tal vez debas dejar de pensar en ella y ver si hay alguien más a quien amar-dijo de modo sincero y mirándolo a los ojos en medio de un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y claro que le hizo caso.

-Ella es Patty Spivot-dijo presentando a Oliver y Felicity una noche en que los invito a tomar unos tragos en su departamento.

-Un gusto-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-tu eres Oliver Queen.

-Y ella es Felicity Smoak-dijo el rubio de forma amable y tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

-Tu novia-dijo la policía suavemente.

-No-corrigió la ojiazul-mi novio es Ray Palmer.

-Yo estoy solo-dijo Oliver desviando la mirada hacia Barry, quien traía algunos bocadillos.

-¿Amor no correspondido?-dijo notando a dónde se dirigía la mirada del rubio.

-No. Sólo no lo sabe y creo que no sería correspondido.

-Pero Oliver tiene muchos proyectos-dijo Felicity cambiando el tema y él lo agradeció profundamente.

Pero su suerte no estaba de ánimos esa noche y se embriago, por lo que Patty se ofreció a llevar a Felicity a su hotel y Barry alojó a Oliver en su habitación.

Cuando lo puso en la cama fue que ocurrió. El rubio lo había tomado por el cuello y lo besó con suavidad, sus labios sabían a vodka y a pesar de eso había un dulzor en ellos. Barry lo depositó en la cama y le sacó los zapatos, en unos segundos Oliver se había dormido y el forense miraba desconcertado.

¿Por qué lo había besado el rubio? Él estaba con Patty y sólo tenía que dejar pasar ese percance con el arquero y así lo hizo.

Oliver nunca se enteró de que había besado a Barry, el velocista nunca se lo dijo y sólo mantuvo escondido el extraño sentimiento que aparecía en su pecho cada vez que estaba delante del millonario.

Cuando Patty partió en ese tren sabiendo que él era Flash, lo supo. Tenía que ir a buscar a Oliver y confesarse, decirle que lo besó estando ebrio y que a él le había gustado aunque fuese así.

-Lo siento, Barry-dijo Felicity con una mueca-se fue de viaje, no dijo dónde ni cuándo volvería.

Y así fue como pasó un año. Buscó nuevamente al arquero, pero le dijeron que ya no era el mismo, que tuviera cuidado y no se le acercará. Pero pasaron meses antes de volverlo a ver.

-Lamento la demora-dijo Oliver bajando de un techo para ayudar a Barry a enfrentarse a Flash Reverso, pero el forense no estaba en condiciones de pensar en el beso ni en sus sentimientos. Porque tenía que derrotar a Eboard y vengar a su madre.

Luego de la batalla Oliver simplemente le dijo que necesitaba un favor y Barry sólo confirmó que podría contar con él.

Y así se comenzaron a unir hasta que una invasión alienígena los juntó para salvar el mundo. Estaban completamente coordinados para que todo saliera bien y simplemente sucedió.

Estaban solos en el refugio. Oliver lo llamó para hablar de lo último acontecido y luego de hablar del flashpoint fue que ocurrió. Barry se le acercó y lo besó de forma suave y él sólo interpuso sus manos, apoyándose en el pecho del velocista y haciéndolo hacia atrás.

-No-dijo apartándose y caminando a la salida.

-Tu me besaste primero, tu estabas ebrio y me besaste-Oliver detuvo sus pasos y sólo escuchó-y luego de todo el lío que tengo en la cabeza resulta que me dices que no-dijo con la garganta apretada.

Oliver no se atrevió a girar y comenzó su camino. No le diría nada, pero había algo que era simple y más que suficiente, él no era bueno para nadie y el velocista sólo sería miserable a su lado.

Pero Barry lo abrazó por la espalda y anuló cualquier pensamiento racional del arquero.

-No te convengo-murmuró suave y tocando las manos que pasaban por su pecho.

-Deja que yo decida eso-susurro en su oído y era la primera vez que se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable.

-Te vas a equivocar-murmuró bajando la mirada y soltándose del agarre.

-Me encanta hacerlo-dijo poniéndose delante del arquero y sorprendiendolo, lo sujetó por la cintura y lo besó, pero esta vez sí fue correspondido. Se mantuvieron así por unos cuantos segundos y fue el rubio quien rompió el beso, pero no se separó del velocista.

-No te vayas-susurró pegando su cuerpo al del castaño y sintiendo que era abrazado de forma protectora.

-Jamás me iré-y fue ese el momento en que Oliver sintió las mariposas aleteando con fuerza en su estómago y como un fuerte sonrojo subía a sus mejillas, sí, estaba enamorado de Barry Allen.


End file.
